The present invention relates to weigh hoppers, such as those used for metering a flowable solid such as feed or the like.
Conventionally, where a dry product is metered through a hopper or vessel by weight subtraction, a load cell system is utilised with the hopper. This configuration provides a positive means for metering the product, which can be set to alarm in the event of material bridging or clogging in the feeder. Although conventional weigh hoppers perform their intended function satisfactorily, the support system for the hopper is typically relatively complex in order to properly cooperate with multiple load cells. This often encumbers free access to the top of the hopper. In addition, the need for lateral support often encumbers at least two or three sides of the hopper.